


No story to be told

by Ischa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Captivity, Community: smut_fest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kidnapping, Murder, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shade can be anyone and she lives every life she steals to the fullest.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>There was a plan in action already.</i>
  <br/><i>1: Get out.</i>
  <br/><i>2: Find a place to stay.</i>
  <br/><i>3: Find a life you can make your own.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No story to be told

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Icalynn for the last minute beta. Originally written for rijsg.

**~1~**  
Shade knew the ice under her feet was getting thin. It was time to find a new life. Maybe fucking around with the boss’ wife hadn't been the brightest idea, but boy had it been fun. Shade would miss those tits.

“Epic tits,” she said, the woman made a noise, Shade ignored her. Like she always did. “It's really a shame, you know?” Shade said. “I really like this face and your ass. I really like your ass. What a waste,” she sighed and turned around to the woman. “You understand that with the things I’ve done, well, you’ve done, we won’t get out of this alive, right? But don’t you worry, I will make it swift.”  
The woman started to panic and thrashed in her bonds. Shade shook her head. “Better me than them,” she said. “And when your corpse will be discovered, and it will be, I will be far away from here. See? Now your life has meaning,” Shade whispered as she stroked over the woman's neck. She bent down and placed a soft kiss on the woman's forehead. “Thank you for saving me life,” she said and swiftly broke the woman's neck. There was a bounty on her head, so she shifted into Moe. She hated shifting into men, but that scumbag was just right for this purpose, and called the kill in.  
She didn't stick around to get the money, shifting into well-known people was always dangerous.

~+~  
Shade got out of the train and breathed in the night air. She had to find a new personality and life. This constant shifting business was taking a toll on her body. She grabbed her bag a bit tighter. There was a plan in action already.

1: Get out.  
2: Find a place to stay.  
3: Find a life you can make your own.

Mostly Shade stole lives that weren't lived to the fullest anyway. Homeless people, junkies, head-cases. Even if it was a bit hard to live with those.  
The problem was, she had to keep these people alive as long as she was living their lives. It helped to keep the shape.  
She checked into the first motel that was remotely close to the city core and began her preparations.

~+~  
The girl wore black like someone who had done it since she was old enough to pick out her own clothes.  
The hair was dyed, but Shade really didn't care. There was something about her that Shade wanted to make her own and she had time to play around.  
It took Shade under half an hour to find out the girl's type, just by watching her watching people in the club. She could be that for one night. She hadn’t been herself for so long that she couldn't even remember who she had been before she started to shift constantly. It was like an itch under her skin. Not shifting was not an option.  
She walked over to the girl and bought her a drink. Shade had perfected the art of seduction at the age of sixteen. It wasn't hard when you could be exactly what the other person desired. It used to sting not to be wanted for herself.  
Shade got over that with her first stolen life.

An hour later she had 'My name is Marie' pinned against the bathroom door. She was panting, her hands roaming over Shade's back and sides. She made a cute noise when Shade slipped her hand down her panties and closed her eyes. It was just as well, Shade didn't need people to look at her while she fucked them.

“First time for you to do that, hmm?” Shade asked.

Marie shook her head. “No-”

Shade laughed against her neck and then bit down. “Liar, but it's cute how you want to prove you're not a fucking virgin-” Shade interrupted slipping another finger inside her. She tensed slightly. Ah, she thought, well, not every woman liked to be penetrated. Shade could roll with it.  
There were a lot of other ways to get a girl off. She dragged her fingers upwards, trapping Marie's clit between them and started stroking. Marie's groans could surely be heard outside. “You're a little exhibitionist, hmm?”

“What?”

“I bet everyone heard you outside,” Shade answered, grazing Marie's clit with a nail gently. 

Marie bit her lip to keep the scream in when she came. Shade swiped the blood from Marie's lip and rubbed it between her fingers.

Marie stared at her. “I-”

“That has been fun,” Shade cut in, the urge to shift was getting stronger. She needed to get out of here, soon.

Marie grabbed her hand. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Shade asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Aren't you,” she paused. “Don't you want me to -” she bit her already tender lip.

“Get me off?” Shade asked. Marie nodded. “Don't think you'll be any good at it,” Shade smirked and Marie let go of her.

**~2~**  
Befriending a junkie really wasn't hard. All you needed was a bit of cash and a nice smile. It helped when they thought you were one of them – or just looking for sex. Shade usually played the john card. Girls that were desperate enough to sell themselves to get their next fix weren't very careful, but the ones that were of any use for Shade couldn't be too far gone. And those were cautious still. She made herself look young and harmless. Just an inexperienced girl looking for someone to show her the ropes.

~+~  
The hotel Shade brought her too was upscale. It helped to ease her suspicious.

“So,” the woman asked. “What do you want?”

Shade fidgeted with her t-shirt. “I don't know...I've never-”

“Shh,” the woman said. “It's alright sweetheart. Scarlet’s got you. Maybe we'll shower first, hmm?”

Shaded nodded.

~+~  
Scarlet was a skilled whore, Shade had to give her that. She made Shade moan, could read her body like a map. She was gentle, but Shade had the feeling, she got off on holding a young girl down. She rubbed Shade's nipple through her thin t-shirt, her bra had been pulled down. The soft cotton was dragging deliciously over her hard nipple. Her legs were splayed wide. She was dripping onto he sheets. 

“You like that, hmm?” Scarlet asked and lowered her mouth to suck on the other nipple.

Shade grabbed the headboard hard. “Fuck, oh fuck.”

“I bet you would love to feel something inside you right now, hmm?” Scarlet asked.

“Yes,” Shade grated out. God yes.

“You have any toys?”

Shade nodded. “Drawer,” she panted.

“You're a naughty little girl, hmm...wonder what your parents would say to that,” Scarlet mused.

Shade smiled into her arm. She knew what Scarlet was thinking. She was thinking about how much she could get out of Shade. The ID in Shade's wallet was fake, as was her face and body, but she couldn't blame Scarlet for trying.

“I-” Shade began. Scarlet switched the toy on and ran it up Shade's leg, pressing it into her flesh at random intervals. She definitely enjoyed, having the upper hand over a cute rich girl.

“So? Were you imagining one of your classmates when you used it on you? It's rather slim,” Scarlet said pressing the tip of the vibrator to Shade's clit for a moment before putting the whole length of it against Shade's wet pussy, pressing down with her palm. Trapping it there. 

“Fingering you?” She continued. “Or do you have the hots for one of your mother's posh friends? I bet you like older women. I bet I remind you of one of them-” She pressed down a bit harder.

“Please,” Shade said, it was more of a whisper. But, fuck. It was hot to play the inexperienced naïve rich girl. To let her prey think she had the upper hand.

“At least you have manners, girl,” Scarlet replied, pinching her nipple. It was a hard pinch. The orgasm took her by surprise.  
Shade sank bonelessly into the mattress. Scarlet laughed, still pressing the toy to her already too sensitive clit.

Shade squirmed a bit. “Take it out,” she said.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please,” Shade said.

Scarlet pressed her hand down for a moment and then removed the toy. “What a mess you made of it,” she chided gently.

Shade wondered for a second if Scarlet would make her lick it clean, some of the whores in the past tried.  
“Sorry?” Shade offered.

Scarlet laughed and tossed it aside. “Want to learn how to please a woman now?” She asked and  
Shade nodded. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She sat up and waited for Scarlet to lie down and spread her legs. “Just start with kissing. You can follow instructions, don't you, girl?”

“Yes, mam,” Shade replied and knew it would please Scarlet. She started kissing up Scarlet's leg and then higher.

“Hmmm...that's good,” Scarlet said.

It would be easy to knock her out now, but somehow Shade actually enjoyed this. She would make Scarlet come and then...well. She was just too perfect to let her go. She spread Scarlet open and showed her how good she really was at licking pussy. “Oh fuck!” Scarlet screamed and Shade smiled against her clit, sucking hard.

~+~  
The drink was spiked of course. Shade showered, put on clothes, dressed Scarlet and then dragged her out of the hotel and into her car. Just one woman helping her drunk friend home.  
Nothing to see here. A man even held the door open for Shade.

**~3~**  
The house Shade had rented had belonged to some wannabe musician, which was just fucking perfect. The soundproof studio was the place to keep Scarlet. She could scream and rage there without disturbing anyone.  
And she was doing just that for the last three days. She would tire soon, Shade knew. Eventually they all just resigned themselves to their faith.  
Shade let her body shift into Scarlet's whose real name was Danielle, she looked a bit older than her 33 years, but that could be corrected with a bit of makeup, a new haircut, and dye job and new clothes. Danielle wasn't going to stay a prostitute for much longer.

Shade had great plans for Danielle. The money she had stolen from the mob-boss wouldn't last forever. She had to find a new job – or someone to buy her nice things.

“That happens to bad girls that waste their lives,” Shade said as Scarlet raged in the padded studio.

“I'll kill you!”

“I don't think so darling,” Shade replied and left the room. She had things to do.

~+~  
“The other girls will miss me-”

“Maybe, but I'll just swing by then and tell them that I got lucky with some john and was going to turn over a new leaf in my life.” In Shades experience whores and junkies didn't have real friends. And Danielle didn't have any family who cared either, but maybe Shade could reunite them...maybe.

Scarlet sagged against the wall. “Why are you doing this?” She asked. Her eyes were red from crying. She still looked rather attractive. 

There were a lot of bullshit answers to that question and Shade thought of every single one of them before she settled on the truth. “I just can't help it.”

~+~  
Her name was Anne and she was bored out of her mind. She had caught Shade’s eye right away, there was something fragile about her and she had epic tits. Her husband was a good 20 years older and Shade could see that there was no love lost between them anymore. She stroked Anne's wrist gently as she introduced herself at the charity gala Danielle had sneaked into.

Anne's eyes lit up for a second and she smiled shyly.

Shade smiled back with Danielle's pretty face.


End file.
